


Fixation with horses and other Asgardin mating behaviors

by anassa_anemou



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Asgard, Bisexuality, Community: queer_fest, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Heterosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queer_fest entry - prompt:  Yes, Thor likes having sex with men and women. He's not really sure why people keep bringing up Loki's incident with the horse when he tells them, though.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Thor has to discuss Asgard's costumes with people who seem to think Loki sleept with a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation with horses and other Asgardin mating behaviors

Thor still has difficulties trying to understand Midgard and how midgardians think about the mundane. Last week he learned that woman here don’t embrace the chance to have offspring, but have numerous resources to prevent and stop one’s pregnancy. In Asgard there are binding magic and potions who will give a woman relative control of such things, but they are usually worn after the woman already has children or if after a certain age it is dangerous for her to have them.

The first time he is asked about his personal affairs he just got to Midgard and lady Darcy is looking at him as an interesting prey. Thor likes her and the food she brings him and is quite content in revealing what she wishes to know, so when he says he had taken to his bed both women and men and in a few occasions both, she arches her brows and sighs.

“Well, big guy, I think doing a crazy gods orgy with both especimen isn’t as exciting than doing the nasty with a horse like your brother.” Thor looks at her and tries to understand what has a horse to do with anything, much less what Loki has to do with said horse.

At the time, Thor didn’t stop to think that with so many years since the first times he and Loki or the other gods had came to Earth, it would change and distort what they did in the first place. Such a thought will come much later, after he asks Loki himself if he did sleep with the animal.

The second and third time happens after he returns to Earth and the Avengers are formed. He hears the Man of Iron laughing at Doctor Banner’s question, neither of them seem to care if he is in the room or if he will be offended as they speak freely of how many maidens has he taken to bed.

“It is a large number, Man of Iron, but it’s certain the number isn’t larger than the brothers in arms that shared my bed in campaign.” The Man of Iron smiles in an malicious way and turns to the doctor before loudly boasting:

“I think my number is higher, in both accounts, I probably only don’t win if you consider aliens and horses. Oh wait, horses are only a Loki thing, right?” Thor doesn’t have the time to respond since the Patched-eye man comes to the room and starts strategizing, but he cocks his head to side and wonders why such a fixation with horses if midgardians don’t wear them anymore as transport.

After they rescue Earth and are feasting with those delicious shawarmas things, is Clint that hearing Thor’s accolade of Lady Jane’s beauty, asks him if the choice in partners in Asgard comes from oneself or their parents and if it is a personal choice, “Loki is one crazy bastard.”

“In matters of the heart only a man itself can choose. In marriages and alliances we congregate with our progenitors and decide what is best to our future. I had many maidens and companions in my bed, but not all of them will be good consorts if I wish to marry. Loki had a marvelous taste, while he was discreet, many maidens felt to his feet in love and desired him and came back for other times, raving about his lover’s skills.”

“So bisexuality is common in Asgard or is only you, Thor?” The Black Widow looked at him with closed features, something he could see was her normal approach to anyone.

“If you refer to the possibility of taking both genders, yes. Mother, for example has a very beautiful maiden as her lover, but she loves father greatly. Lady Darcy told me is not common in Midgard to have more than one lover at a time and that marriages barr other commitments. Both father and Loki prefer maidens and I think mother has a inclination to them as well, though being married to father she had to deal with less time to her own explorations. ”

Tony seems to want to talk, but the doctor puts a hand to his mouth and they eat in peace before finally parting to rest. Is Clint talking with the Widow that brings Thor confusion once again, why would Asgard be considered liberal more for the sex with animals then the various joinings possible, a thing not well accepted on Earth? And worst, why do midgardians think Aesir bed animals? It is a banned practice and one beneath the golden gods.

At the fourth time, Thor loses his patience and shouts at the woman making all the Avengers questions. Loki committed horrible crimes, but he never approached a animal for his pleasure, nor had him children that didn’t come from his female form or a maiden that chose to share his bed. He doesn’t understand from where people are collecting this information and he wishes they stop spluttering stupidity. 

The Captain accompanies him to the tower and speaks of ancient myths surrounding Asgard and it’s habitantes. And Thor wants to believe him, because Steve Rogers is probably the most honorable man he ever met, but at the same time, why did midgardians believed in those stories and from where did they come from?

When he comes back to Asgard and manages to get permission from the Allfather to visit Loki, he doesn’t wait for much before asking his brother if he ever laid with a horse and why do humans believe he did. Loki’s face morphs from exhaustion to rage and Thor takes a few steps behind.

“The nerve of those inferior waste of matter! I shall destroy them once and for all when I escape this cage. Mark my words, Odinson, I will make them swallow their own tongues and choke in their stupid words and after their bodies lay in the floor I shall mark them as cattle with my name and how they offended the God of Lies, because none shall spread falsities of the golden gods of Asgard.” Hearing Loki calling himself Asgardian made Thor’s eyes glow with hope, perhaps if his brother remember well enough of their glorious past, he would come back from his lunatic ways.

“Brother, the Captain thinks this are myths and father always told us not to believe completely in what the old nursemaid, perhaps they didn’t understand one of your magics.“ Loki looked at Thor, still mad, but with a questioning tilt to his head, one Thor was sure it was Loki’s way of telling he heard Thor’s words.

“They are the most stupid beings of all nine helms if they think I birthed Sleipnir and not stole him from Svaðilfari to gift him to the Allfather. I should have kept him, such a beautiful horse, fast and strong. Why I wasted giving him to your father is beyond me. ” That could explain the story, but Thor felt his heart clench with Loki’s words, Odin loved Sleipnir and Thor knew he found the gift to even more precious because it was Loki’s.

He left Loki after some time, the taunts and mean words had turn from humans to him and Thor was still hurt by Loki’s actions to want to be with him for too long. Leaving the palace and returning to his quarters on the Avengers Tower proved to be a good time to think about what Lady Darcy called sexuality.

Thor knew Asgard had many expressions of love, the Aesir didn’t worry with age, gender or class in their dealings with pears, there was a very deep concern with marriage and children, but while one could marry to strength their family, and loveless marriages could exist, wife and husband could have consorts that truly held power or lovers that they bedded on the side of the marital bed.

His choice were always based in the attraction he felt by beauty or honor, appreciating both or only one of them in the maidens dancing in a feast or the men that fought with him in quests. Marriage seemed so far away and he knew when the time came he would listen to the Allfather, having a wife as queen or a consort and wife to bear his children. Now, looking at how things worked between humans he was afraid for the first time.

While he still loved Lady Jane he knew she would never be content ruling by his side or being a surrogate for his children; her temper and ingenuity were better served here on Earth. In the last days he learned how his sight could be marred by his views of affection, Loki was a stranger and Odin was not the father he grew up loving. 

The future was unclear, but perhaps Thor could teach his fellow teammates how much their thoughts on Asgard were wrong and if he learned enough about the strange ways midgardians loved, maybe he could find a new interesse amongst them. Steve was a very good candidate, but Thor would have to be sure he bedded men or else he knew he could make it grow a horrible feeling between them.

Thor probably would never understand why human men thought ill of a proposition like this: after all, it was a praise to one’s beauty and temper.


End file.
